


Happy Birthday Jack

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Are You Proud of Me?, I wrote something cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jack's birthday and his friends decide to take him out.And Mark gives him a present to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Jack

The alarm rang loudly in Jack's ears.He groaned and hit the off button.The young Irishsman sat up in bed and yawned.It didn't hit him until a few seconds later.Today was his twenty-sixth birthday.He thought about that for a moment.

"Twenty-six years old,"he whispered.The number seemed to roll off his tounge.It seemed like only yesterday that he turned twenty-five.Now he we was a whole year older.Jack got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.He got a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

"Damn,I really need ta stop getting old,"he chuckled.Gray hairs were visible on the parts of his head that weren't dyed green.And the green part was fading.He made a mental note to get it re-dyed.His phone started to play the tone it did when Felix called him.Jack went back to his bedroom and picked it up.

"Hey man.Just wanted to call you and say happy birthday,"Felix said over the phone."Thanks Fel,"Jack responded."So,me and the guys were talking.And by 'the guys' I mean Ken and some of Mark's friends,and we were thinking of taking you out tonight for a wild party,"the Sweedish man stated.

"That sounds cool,when should I expect ye over?"Jack asked."How 'bout around seven thirty?" "Good with me.I'll see you soon,"Jack replied.He hung up and began to get ready for the rest of the day.

The first thing he did was going onto social media.Everything he had, Facebook,Twitter, Instagram,everything,had been bombarded with fans saying happy birthday.Jack couldn't help but smile.He loved having a fan base that was so kind.After uploading a video,he fixed breakfast.While eating,the phone rang again.This time,it was Mark.

"Hey Mark,what's up?"Jack asked."Just wanted to tell you happy birthday,"Mark replied."Has Felix already called you about our plans for tonight?" "Yep.By the way,ya know that you guys don't have ta do this." "You're our friend.Of course we do.See you at seven thirty?" "Done and done.Talk to ye soon Markimoo." "Okay.Bye."

For the rest of the day,Jack didn't do much.He just watched some TV and uploaded another video.At seven thirty on the dot,a knock was heard at the door.Jack opened it to find his friends standing there,right on time.

"What up grandpa?"Felix teased."Who're you calling grandpa,yer older than me,"Jack replied,playfully punching his Sweedish friend in the arm."It's not like I'm turning fifty or anything."Ken walked in after Felix."Happy birthday dude,"he said."Thanks Ken.So,where are we going?" "This bar downtown.Mark and his friends are already there,"he replied.

They talked a little more before leaving.At eight,they arrived."Hey Jack.Happy birthday,"Ryan greeted."Thanks.Where's everyone else?" "Inside.Come on.Let's party."The group went in.At a table near the back was Wade,Bob,Matt,and Mark.

"Twenty-six huh?"Wade asked."Welcome to the club."Jack rolled his eyes."Whatever Wade,"he said,taking a seat next to Mark."I'll buy your drink for you,"Mark offered."No,ye don't have ta do that,"Jack objected."Shut up.I'm not going to let you pay on your birthday."The bartender came around and took their orders.After a few drinks,everyone was drunk.

"This day couldn't be any better,"Jack said.Felix raised his glass."To the birthday man!"he exclaimed.Everyone clinked their drinks together and downed them.Ken ordered another round of drinks.While waiting,Mark pulled Jack to the side.

"Hey,I'm sorry for not getting you a present,"he apologized."It's fine.I really don't care,"Jack replied."Listen,I do have something I want to give you,"Mark stated."What?"Mark grabbed Jack's shirt collar and pulled him into a kiss.When they pulled apart,both were wide-eyed.

"Oh crap,I'm sorry!"Mark exclaimed.Jack just stared at him in a daze."Jack,please forgive me.I'm drunk and when I'm drunk I do crazy stuff." "Don't apologize,"Jack said."I...I enjoyed it." "Really?"Mark asked."Yeah."This time,Jack kissed Mark.

"Would you two get a room?"someone asked.The two looked over to find their friends standing there.They were all grinning."You guys!"Jack shouted."What?It's not so bad.You two had to get together someday,"Wade said."Shut up Wade,"Mark muttered.The group headed back to the table.

At midnight,everyone headed home.Mark left with Jack.Back at Jack's apartment,Mark stretched out on the couch."God,I know I'm gonna have a hangover tomorrow,"Jack groaned.He sat next to Mark.

"Hey Mark?"Jack asked."Yeah?" "When you kissed me,that was my favorite part of tonight." "It was mine too,"Mark responded.Jack laid his head on Mark's shoulder."This was the best birthday ever,"he mumbled before falling asleep.Mark patted his head."Glad you think so,"he said.Soon,both were dead to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt that Jack will ever see this,but I hope he had a happy birthday.It's cool that he got to spend it in L.A with his friends.


End file.
